


Stronger than You

by thefourstarball



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Buu is mentioned but he doesn't have any lines, it's just a song parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourstarball/pseuds/thefourstarball
Summary: A Vegito parody for Stronger than You





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song is from Steven Universe, sung by Garnet in Jailbreak. I do not own this song, it belongs to Rebecca Sugar. As you all know I do not own DBZ or Vegito, they both belong to Akira Toriyama. Enjoy the song

Call me Vegito:  
I'm a fusion  
And I'll never lose to a bubble gum blob like you  
Because I'm a warrior  
And my mind is screaming "destroy him"  
I'll never become a part of you  
Come at me with all your stolen energy  
Let's go, "Super Buu"  
Show me what you can do  
Go ahead, fight me back if you mean it  
When you say you'll kill off this planet  
I see you think you'll pull through  
But I think you're just mad cause you're losing  
You'll never end the lives that we have  
I'll defend my home forever  
If you think you've won, I'll get up again  
And I'll always be twice as strong as you are  
I was made to-o-o-o-o  
Prote-e-ect  
To-o-o-o-o  
Prote-e-ect  
Prote-e-ect  
Prote-e-ect  
This is how it is  
This is how you'll end  
And if you think you'll beat me, you better think again  
Because I'm a Saiyan  
And I won't die so soon  
So I won't let you take my sons  
And I won't let you touch my wives  
Go ahead, fight me back if you mean it  
When you say you'll kill off this planet  
I know you don't think I'm worth fearing  
Cause you think you know what I'm made of  
But I'm more than just a monkey  
Everything they've got is in me  
I have their love, I have their hate, I have all their power  
I was made to-o-o-o-o  
Prote-e-ect  
To-o-o-o  
And I'm stronger than you  
Prote-e-ect  
To-o-o-o-o  
Prote-e-ect  
And I'm stronger than you  
Prote-e-ect  
Prote-e-ect  
Prote-e-etc  
And I'm stronger than you  
To-o-o-o-o  
Prote-e-ect  
Prote-e-ect


End file.
